


Need You Now

by TracedViolet



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedViolet/pseuds/TracedViolet
Summary: AU where Grif and Simmons actually got to go home that one time and Grif doesn't handle it well.





	Need You Now

One by one, Grif flung the pictures haphazardly across the living room floor of his one bedroom studio apartment. Again and again, failing to hit the empty beer bottles that he'd also thrown. There wasn't really a reason for any of it but it was something to do. Ever since he returned to Earth, he'd had a lot of nothing to do and it wasn't as great as he'd thought it would be. There was something missing.

More and more memories of his time on red team carelessly scattered. At the time, that stupid canyon seemed like the worst imaginable place to be but now? He'd give anything to have it back.  
the once orange clad soldier sighed and picked up the pictures placing them in a pile on the side table next to his phone.

Oe missed call.

He didn't need to check who it was from. He knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Grif, Its Simmons. listen, I'm sorry I keep missing your calls. I've been busy with Kristy. Maybe we can hang out sometime next week? Call me when you get this. Bye."

Grif scowled at the phone, considering throwing it at the wall but deciding against it seeing as he didn't have the money for a new one, but kristy, simmons new girlfriend, just made him want to puke. the redhead had met her a week or so after they'd returned and he hadn't stopped talking about her since. It shouldn't have bothered Grif as much as it did. After all, he and Simmons were just friends right?

Just friends. That's all they ever were. All they ever would be.

The brunet sighed and dialed the number not being able to fight it any longer. He'd made a promise to himself not to call again but he had to know. did he ever cross the maroon soldiers mind? because it seemed like Grif thought about him constantly.

After a few agonizingly slow rings a familiar voice answered. "Hello?"

"H-hey..." Was that the best he could think of? his alcohol muddled brain didn't seem capable of anything intelligent at this point.

"Grif?" Simmons asked from the other end sounded confused and a bit annoyed. "it's one in the morning!"

"Oh... sorry...uh…. whatcha doing?"

"I was sleeping. why'd you call me?"

The words rushed out of his mouth faster than they should have but right now Grif didn't care. The sound of simmons voice on the other end was too good. "Sorry, I just wanna talk to you cuz y'know we haven't talked in a while. we haven't talked in forever really. I was just thinking that maybe-"

"Grif!"

"Huh?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah... Probably..." Very. Enough to pick up the phone and call Simmons at one in the morning. "I miss you..."

" Yeah. I miss you too." 

His voice sounded sincere. It gave the orange soldier some hope but not enough to take away the emptiness in his chest. 

The redhead sighed, "Can I call you back? In the morning maybe? When you're sober?" 

No. "Yeah... Ok..."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye..." he didn't want to hang up but he couldn't just let the phone keep singing that hollow tone signally that no one wanted to talk to him at this hour. No matter how much it matched his mood.

Grif tossed the phone to the other end of the couch and stared at the door, silently pretending that any second now it would slam open. He needed Simmons. More than he’d ever admit. All he wanted was for the maroon soldier to come sweeping in the way he did before. Tell him to get off his lazy ass and do something instead of drinking his troubles away. Maybe they would laugh. Maybe they would fight. It didn't matter. As long as he was there.

The brunette took a shaky breath. He was on the verge of tears now. It wasn't fair that Simmons had left. Maybe what they had wasn't love but it sure as hell felt like it and now that it wasn't just the two of them in the middle of an empty canyon, what was the point of staying in touch? Simmons had found new friends. A girlfriend even. Grif? He still only had one friend. One friend that just hung up on him when he needed him most.

"I'm sorry!" Grif slurred at the ceiling, knowing full well the redhead couldn't hear him halfway across town. "I'm sorry I can't be what you want but I need you! Right now!" the tears spilled down his face but he didnt wipe them away. What was the point? "I'm all alone." He said quietly. "I need you."

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be the two of them against the world. Who cared what happened as long as they had each other. Yet here he was. Sitting by himself in his empty apartment crying over someone who didn't give two shits about him anymore. 

How pathetic.

It was useless to think about how much Simmons didn't care but that didn't stop the thoughts from circling in the brunettes head making the sobs that racked his body all the more painful.

It truly was painful. He had nothing. He'd always had nothing but for a brief couple of years, that maroon soldier had given his life a little meaning. Just for a moment, he had someone to talk too. Someone who wouldn’t care if he was annoying or stupid. Someone who would stay up with him all night when he was sick. Damnit! He'd even slept with the guy and now? It didn't matter.

Grif struggled to start breathing correctly and get on his feet. It was too late to be crying over someone who could never feel the same ache in their heart the way he did.

One last glance at the door. Maybe if he stared long enough it would open. He could almost see the handle move. Almost hear a knock. What a perfect illusion. Grif must have been better at imagining than he thought because it almost sounded real.

"Hey fatass! Are you gonna open the door or do I have to stand here all night?"

The orange soldier hesitantly opened the door completely convinced he was crazy and that no one was going to be on the other end but there stood the tall redhead with a bittersweet smile.

"Hey" was all Simmons got out before he was tackled into a hug by the younger man.

"You suck!" Grif whined. His voice muffled by Simmons sweatshirt and his own tired sobs.

"Didn't know you missed me that much." The taller man laughed closing the door behind him. But he did. That's why he'd gone out of his way to drive all the way there in the middle of the night.  
"I missed you so much and….." The orange soldier sniffed still clinging desperately to the older man's shirt. "....I love you." he said much more quietly, Almost inaudible.

Simmons smiled, brushed the brunettes hair out of his face and slowly but sweetly kissed him. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Just another fic from highschool.


End file.
